Sonic: Critical Velocity: Key To Speed
by Special Operative Blaire
Summary: Takes place in the Sat-AM universe. While on a mission to find parts for a De-Roboticizer, Sonic is captured. And when the Robotnik uses his newest device on the hedgehog, Sonic finds he is no longer the fastest thing alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me, DiamondArcanine, fellow fanfiction author, and Sonic Sat-AM fan. I remember discovering the show over a year ago through the DVD, and it has since become my favorite Sonic universe. I like the games, Sonic X, and AOSTH too, but Sat-AM is, in my opinion, it's alright if you disagree with me, the best there is. Now, I enjoy this show for several reasons. First off, I really like the dark atmosphere the series presented-especially in season one. Robotnik was villain to be feared, and the fact that the Freedom Fighters didn't always win made the series more realistic. (Well, as realistic as a show starring a blue hedgehog could be) **

**Second, I found the cast of characters excellent. Oh, don't get me wrong, I like characters from the games such as Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow, but given the choice, I would take Sally(who has become my favorite character in the entire Sonic fandom), Antoine, and Bunnie any day. Their personalities were well developed, and I like how they were portrayed in the series. **

**Next, I would like to make a point about the music. Very nice. Especially in the first season. There's this one tune I really like, on episodes such as **_**Sonic Boom**_**, **_**Ultra Sonic**_**, and **_**Sonic Racer**_**. It seemed to fit the particular atmosphere of whatever scene it was playing in. I can't quite describe it, but it was an upbeat, yet ominous tune. (At least, that's what I thought.)**

**Finally, the episodes that made up the series were fantastic. **_**Cry of the Wolf **_**will always be my favorite, but you can't deny the quality of episodes like **_**Blast to**__**the Past**_**, **_**Sonic Boom**_**, **_**Sonic and**__**Sally**_**, **_**Spy Hog**_**, and **_**Ultra Sonic**_**. Well written, action-packed, and simply excellent. It's a shame this series had to end on a cliffhanger. **

**Which brings me to the reason behind this fanfic. Ever since the show was cancelled, fans have written fanfiction detailing with what they believe would happen in the third season. However, what about fanfics that take place in-between episodes? Maybe to answer some of the questions the series presented? Or to simply connect episodes together? That's what I hope to do with a little series of fics I call **_**Sonic: Critical Velocity**_**. It is here I will present events that happened in-between episodes. They will be in an episodic format, and hopefully flesh out the series a bit. (Plus, I like writing fanfiction based of the show, hahaha) **

**Quick note before I finish; these stories will **_**not **_**be written, nor updated in order. But my profile will list the stories in the correct order as I write them.**

**With that said, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA, DIC, and Archie however, do.**

**Note: This fanfic takes place shortly before Game Guy.**

The ominous shadow of night weaved its way across the land, making the already menacing terrain look all the more intimidating. Thick, black smog hung in the air as if suspended by some unknown force. Buildings in shades of dark blue made their home in this dismal zone. Up and down the alleyways robotic soldiers marched, while floating surveillance cameras and hovercraft kept watch from above. Truly, it was a nightmare-invoking place.

It was…Robotropolis.

Now, most Mobians would know better then to sneak into what could be called a realm of fears. However, two such Mobians had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, here's the plan," Princess Sally Acorn began, as she unfolded a map. "We will take this route to the junk piles. Once there, we will look for parts we can use for the De-Roboticizer-."

"Wait a Sonic Second!"

Sally let out a small sigh of annoyance. "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic the Hedgehog began to trace out the planned route with his gloved finger. "Just look at this path! With all those twists and turns, it'll take forever to get to the junk piles, Sal!"

"Not with the way you run." Sally replied, a grin spreading across her tan muzzle.

"But why can't we just juice right on over to the junk piles? Why do we have to take the long way?"

"Because," the Princess said, calmly but with a hint of irritation, "The long way has less security."

"Security, smerity. I could zip through Robotropolis before those SWATbots before they knew I was even there!" the fleet-of-foot hedgehog argued.

"Sonic…" Sally replied, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey!" the blue-furred Mobain exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I've got a way past cool idea, Sal!"

"Oh?" Sally asked, her curiosity peaked. "And what would that be Sonic Hedgehog?"

"I'll go and take the short way, and get those SWATbots to come after me as a diversion. Then once those tin-heads are gone, you can simply juice straight on over to the junk piles! What do ya think about that, Sal?"

"Well, I still think we should-."

Poor Sally never got her suggestion in edgewise. For at that very moment, Sonic gave a quick 'Later Sal!' and sped off in a cloud of dust. The ground squirrel ran a paw through her burgundy hair and gave out a sigh of discontent. _I will never understand that hedgehog as long as I live._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Like a bullet from a gun, Sonic raced through the dreary streets of Robotropolis, his emerald eyes darting left and right. "Alright now, where are those bolt-brains?"

"**Hedgehog Alert, Priority One! Detain By Order Of Robotnik!"** Came a simulated mechanized voice. A flash of neon blue light flowed soon after and a quartet of SWATbots rounded the corner of an alleyway, their wrists pointed at a certain spiky speedster.

"'Bout time!" Sonic shouted in mock annoyance. "Dust and bust time!" the blue-furred hedgehog darted through Robotropolis, skillfully careening under, above, and around lasers, like they were simple strips of rope tied to several trees. "Hey Metal-Heads! You couldn't hit me if I was standing still!" Sonic taunted, chortling loudly. His feet turning like wheels on a car, the teenage hedgehog speed around the corner of a building, the SWATbots hot on his trail.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sally Acorn, her navy blue boots pounding the grey asphalt, sprinted toward the junk piles. Having seen Sonic lead the SWATbots out of sight, she figured (and hoped) it was safe to head on over to where the debris was dumped. Everything went off without a hitch, as she reached a large mound of metallic wreckage with naught a problem.

Heaps upon heaps of broken and rusted metal stretched across and around a small plot of land. Broken SWATbot helmets, their glass visors cracked in all places sat stuck under Surveillance Orbs that had filmed their last metaphorical home movie. Noses of STEALTHbots jutted out from under halves of Hover Units, each long having flown their last flight. Sally's fingers were crossed in hopes that she would not find the dilapidated body of a WORKERbot, its dreams of De-Robotization and freedom shattered.

The ground squirrel took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air. "Alright Sally-girl, it's now or never." With those words, the brown-furred Mobain began her search for anything that could be used in a possible De-Roboticizer.

Sally did not have a long time to look. For after finding some old wires (helpful), a piece of glass (not so much), thick tubes (might be useful), the cracked visor of a SWATbot helmet (no thank you), a fluorescent cerulean beam entered the Princess's field of vision. With a loud gasp, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. There, behind her, was a solitary SWATbot. The robotic soldier homed in on the squirrel, ready to fire another bright laser.

"Whoa!" Sally shouted, quickly ducking a dangerous beam of light. She quickly leapt to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The SWATbot fired another laser, barely missing the ground squirrel's left arm. Sally tried to change her course, but a stray beam almost grazed her back. "_Think Sally, think! There has to be some way to get that SWATbot out of your sight! Hmm…I've got it!" _The Princess thought with a snap of her fingers. "_All I have to do is find a ledge somewhere." _It was at that moment Sally noticed a long, sturdy pole sticking out of a wall. "_That'll do just fine. I hope this works…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"**Hedgehog Alert, Priority One! Detain By Order Of Robotnik!" **droned the synthesized voice of the four SWATbots that were hot on the trail of a spiky-haired speedster.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those SWATbutts think they can catch the hedgehog? Ha! They've got another thing comin'! Juice it loose time!" A cloud of dust trailing behind him, Sonic darted across the street, his feet the shape of a blurred mobius strip. The blue-furred Mobian then, when he felt like he had gained a considerable amount of speed, sprang into the air, and curled into a tight ball. Upon landing on the ground, Sonic shot forth with an incredible spin dash and turning on dime, headed back toward the group of SWATbots.

Those robots never saw that cobalt-colored buzz saw coming toward them until it was too late, as Sonic had sliced right through them like a knife through butter. Electricity crackling and shooting out from the cuts, the SWATbots fell to the ground in a heap.

Sonic landed stylishly landed in front of those ruined robots. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Past cool!" the blue blur added with a chuckle. "Better go and see if Sal is having any luck. Juice time!" The blue-furred speedster wasted no time revving his legs and rocketing across the musty streets of Robotropolis.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sally ran as fast as her legs could carry her, weaving her way in-between salvos of neon blue lasers. The royal Mobian's running had since begun to speed up, ever since she caught sight of that long bar. The bar that could easily be the ground squirrel's ticket out of the mess she was in. Five feet, four feet, three feet, two…now was the time to strike. Sally bounded toward that pole, and grabbed its metal surface. Then, using the momentum of her body, the Princess swung over that bar once, and only once, for that was all she needed. Leather from a navy blue boots touched grey steel and a second later a sickening metallic tear was heard.

Sally landed softly on the asphalt, right next to the beheaded SWATbot. "Well, that wasn't too bad," the brown-furred Mobian said, running a hand over her red locks. "But I better not get cocky. After all, I'm not out of the woods just yet." The royal ground squirrel then began to retrace her steps back to the junk piles. Once there, she quickly gathered some items that she had caught sight of before the whole SWATbot ordeal.

Not long after, the sound of wind rushing caught the attention of one Princess Sally Acorn. She turned her head to see Sonic darting towards her. "I was wondering when you'd show. You came sooner then I had expected you to."

At that comment, Sonic could only laugh. "What did you expect me to do, Sal? Arrive later then expected? I don't think so. After all, slow has never been my style."

"You know Sonic," Sally began, hands latching onto the shoulders of the blue hedgehog, "I don't say this very much, but you're right about that."

Sonic was taken slightly aback by that statement. "Hey! I'm right about everything!"

"Everything?" Sally turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Ha! That'll be the day!"

"What are you getting at, Sal?" the cobalt-furred hedgehog asked, beginning to pick up speed.

The ground squirrel had to yell over the rushing wind caused by Sonic's running. "Oh nothing Sonic," the royal Mobian laughed. "Nothing at all."

…………………………………………………………………………………

On a silver panel, several monitors flashed with videos of activity in Robotropolis. The light from the plasma screens illuminated an otherwise dark room. Standing in front of that panel was Snively Kintobor, lackey and nephew of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at his so-called 'uncle', who was currently sitting on a green throne, custom made to hold his incredible bulk.

An angry grimace allowed itself to manifest on Snivley's face. For the past several days, a strange feeling had slowly passed over him. Before, he had lived in constant fear of Robotnik's presence. The lackey had been forced to obey his superior-he had to follow every task, each command, and all the orders the dictator may give him. These past days however, all that fear had slowly, but surely, begun to vanish. Snivley was beginning to get much more confident. Not only that, but the human had begun to develop a sheer hatred for Dr. Robotnik…

"No!" the dictator of Mobius screamed in frustration when he saw the video of Sonic and Sally leaving Robotropolis. "That blasted hedgehog has escaped yet again!"

"I'm rather sorry about that sir," Snivley began. "Maybe your next plan will work."

"Oh it will, Snivley, it will. That, I guarantee."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far: Sam Brody or Moon Princess, Miss Inadequete, and Gryffindor-Sword. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters in this chapter. I do own a few little fan characters, though.**

Morning had dawned in the hidden village of Knothole. The sky was a vivid shade of blue and yellow, and the rays of the sun stretched out over the Great Forest and through windows of thatched huts. The village's citizens were already up and about, because every second of daylight was quite important for their cause.

"What do you think, Rotor?"

"Oh yes, we could definitely use some of these parts in our De-Roboticizer!" Rotor Walrus answered the royal Mobian sitting across the table from him. Sally and Rotor were in the latter's hut, looking over the stuff that had been brought over from Robotropolis.

"You know what would really help?" the purple walrus asked. "A few good circuit boards."

"Great idea Rotor," Sally replied. She began to reach down to her left boot. "Just let me check-"

It was at that very moment that Sonic walked in. The door slamming behind him, he asked in a loud voice, "Have you guys finished building the De-Roboticizer yet?"

Sally and Rotor couldn't help casting confused glances at each other. "Finished? We don't even have enough parts to _start _building it!" Sally remarked.

"But doesn't Rote have some stuff in his workshop we could use?"

The teenage walrus nodded. "I'm sure I could salvage a few items. But I don't think I have everything we may need to build the De-Roboticizer."

"Besides," Sally began. "Even if we did have everything, it'll take us several weeks to build it."

Sonic was taken aback by what the ground squirrel had just said. "Several _weeks_?! Why does it have to take that long?" the hedgehog asked, placing a gloved paw on his forehead in utter disbelief.

Rotor began to speak. "Well, first we have to draw up the schematics and blueprints. Then we would need to-"

"But several weeks?" the cobalt-colored hedgehog interrupted. "Why not sooner? I don't think Uncle Chuck, Bunnie, and all those other Mobians who have been placed in Robuttnik's crummy Roboticizer would not want to wait much longer 'til they can be normal again."

"I feel the same way you do Sonic," Sally said, in a comforting tone of voice. "But you see, we need time to work out any kinks in the design. This is a big undertaking, and we want to make sure it doesn't backfire on us."

"I guess you're right Sal," Sonic said softly. "But still…"

"Don't worry Sonic." Rotor replied. "We'll free all those Mobians eventually."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Rote!" the blue hedgehog responded with a grin.

Neither do I," Sally smiled, reaching for a rectangular device on her boot. "Alright then, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? N.I.C.O.L.E," the ground squirrel began, flipping her portable computer open. "Give me a list of all factories in Robotropolis that specialize in the construction of circuit boards."

"**Working Sally**," droned the computerized voice of N.I.C.O.L.E. It was only a few seconds before another reply came from the portable computer. "**Process complete."**

Sally took this moment to look over the holographic map of Robotropolis that N.I.C.O.L.E had booted up. Needless to say, Sonic was a tad impatient, as evidenced by the constant tapping of his feet. "Patience Sonic. Just be patient," the ground squirrel glared at the hedgehog out of the corner of her eye.

"The closet factory from the city's entrance is here," the Princess continued, pointing to a blinking red light on the hologram. "Hmm…I think we need to discuss this with everyone in the meeting hall."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The 'meeting hall' was not quite aptly named. Oh sure it was where the Freedom Fighters held their weekly, emergency, and pre-mission meetings-that part of the name was correct. It was the "hall" part that was wrong. For it was not a hall in the least. Wooden domes, painted a clean white, formed the only shelter of any kind, the outside world open to all.

"Now, the way I see it, we should have Sonic lead the SWATbots away from the factory's entrance. Then Rotor will find a way to shut down production. While the TEKbots are preoccupied with trying to figure out the problem, I'll grab a few circuit boards. Bunnie and Antoine will act as lookouts. Hopefully we shouldn't have any trouble." Sally finished going over her plans with the Freedom Fighters. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

A nervous Antoine Depardieu was the first to pipe up. "Yes, I am having a question. What if we are having any troubles?"

Sonic scoffed at the coyote's question. "Ant, Ant, Ant, you don't have to worry about trouble. After all, I'm the fastest Hedgehog on Mobius! I'll be there to save you before those Metal Heads can fire a single laser!"

"I am still having a bad feeling about zis," Antoine replied, his ears drooping to the side. He gave a quick gulp and resumed listening.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor stood behind a large pile of rusted metal, looking at a large building a couple hundred feet in front of them through black binocular. "I can see the SWATbots up ahead! Ready Sonic?"

Let me ask you something Sal," the blue blur started to reply. "Does the wind blow? Do birds fly? Are hedgehogs spiky? I was _born _ready!" With those words, Sonic dashed off toward the factory, leaving a thick dust trail in his wake.

In the span of just a few seconds, the blue hedgehog had appeared in front of a group of five SWATbots. "Hey Heavy Metal Heads! Wanna play a little game of laser tag?" he asked. Then, turning on a dime, and resuming his running, he shouted, "You're it!"

"**Hedgehog Alert, Priority One! Detain By Order Of Robotnik!" **the metallic androids droned, working to catch up with, and fire at, Sonic the Hedgehog.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

With the SWATbots gone, the rest of t he Freedom Fighters could safely head over to the factory. Once there, Sally went over the mission plans one last time. "Bunnie, Antoine, you two stand guard right here. Remember what to do if you see any danger?"

"Sure do, Sally-girl!" Bunnie Rabbot answered with a smile. "If those ol' SWATbots come near, we'll give ya'll the signal. Isn't that right, Antoine?"

The tan-furred Mobian next to her gave a snappy salute. "Oh yes, yes, we will! You can be counting on _moi_, my Princess."

Sally nodded. "Very good then, Come on Rotor, let's go."

"I'm with you, Sally!" the walrus followed close behind the brown-furred Mobian.

"Good luck, ya'll!" Bunnie called out to her quickly vanishing friends.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sonic was having a grand time running from the SWATbots, the way he chortled excitedly, as he deftly vaulted over laser after laser. "Whoo-hoo! This is what I call way past cool!"

The teenage hedgehog was enjoying himself so much, that he made a fatal error. He allowed himself to get momentarily distracted. It was but for a few seconds, but for someone traveling at the speed Sonic was, it was a few seconds too long.

"Hey!"

Some sort of force had stopped the blue hedgehog right in his tracks. He had a good idea of what caused it, and a quick glance at his feet confirmed his suspicion. There, pooled around his angles, was the sticky brown substance known simply as Mega Muck. It was pretty difficult for a fellow to escape the clutches of that viscous gunk, the way it stuck like super glue mixed with tar on pretty much every surface it touched.

"Uncool! Very uncool!" Sonic cried out in irritation, struggling to free himself. "Now how am I going to get out of this gunk?" At that very moment, the teenage hedgehog felt cold metal gripping his arms. Surprised, Sonic looked up to see two SWATbots on either side, the robotic androids holding the blue hedgehog by the wrists. With a yank, they lifted the young Mobian out of the Mega Muck.

"Thanks for the hands, pals," Sonic said with cleverly disguised false sincerity. "Hey, do ya think you could put me down? After all, I need both feet on the ground in order to jui-hey!"

The SWATbots paid no attention to the hedgehog, as they walked towards the largest building in Robotropolis…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The factory was quite the bustling place. Black conveyor belts, stretched out across the room, steadily moving left or right. A dozen or so TEKbots were stationed at various sections, overseeing the various stages in the production of circuit boards. Near the southern-most corner of the large building, Rotor was working on disconnecting the factories main wires.

"Now, I just need to cut this blue wire and…got it!" the walrus cried out as he severed a cable in half, sending tiny sparks in the air.

"Good work, Rotor," Sally congratulated him. Then, glancing at her watch, she continued to speak. "The power should go out in five, four, three, two, one-" Right on schedule did the lights begin to flicker. Once, twice, three times, and then…darkness…

The sound of rolling wheels caught the attention of the two Mobians. A TEKbot rolled in their general direction, an ominous red light shining from the robot's visor. A light which almost seemed to pierce through the very souls of Sally Acorn and Rotor Walrus. Keeping his voice down, the latter spoke to the ground squirrel. "We'd better keep low to the ground, so the TEKbots don't see us and alert anyone."

"Oh yes we should, Rotor," the royal Mobian nodded in agreement. Yes we should"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Antoine paced nervously in front of the entrance. "What if my princess has met with horrible dangers?! I could not be living with myself if zat happens!"

Bunnie, ever the optimist, tried to comfort the young coyote. "Now don't ya'll worry, sugar. Ah'm sure Sally-girl can take care of herself. Besides, she's got Rotor with her, and he'll help out in any way he can."

Antoine gave a sigh of semi-relief. "I hope you are being rights, Bunnie. Otherwise-" The sight of a lone SWATbot heading in their general direction stopped the Mobian mid sentence.

"My, oh my," Bunnie whispered, placing a paw to her mouth. "Looks like we've got company. We'd better warn-Antoine?"

The coyote in question had not heard what the cyborg rabbit had said. "For he was much too busy panicking. "Ack! SWATbots coming! We are doom-ed, I am telling you, doom-ed!

………………………………………………………………….

Sally had just grabbed a few circuit boards when Rotor crawled over to her, worry etched on his face. "We have a problem. And it sounds like a big one."

"What's wrong?" the Princess inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Listen for yourself," the purple Mobian answered, motioning for the ground squirrel to follow him.

"Antione..." Sally whispered when they got to where they could hear the coyote's panicky cries. The Princess placed a hand on her forehead in irritation. "I can't believe this. Oh wait...yes I can."

"If he doesn't stop that," Rotor began, "He'll aler-oh no!" At that very moment, he noticed a rather large group of TEKbots all around Sally and him. The robots took one look at the two Mobians and then…

"**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!" **The TEKbots droned repeatedly, working to catch the ground squirrel and walrus. Sally and Rotor tried to escape, but with little luck, as the TEKbots were everywhere, constantly moving in their way, and trying to capture them.

...................................................................................................................

Bunnie stood over the wrecked SWATbot, sweat dripping from her brow. "Whew! My, oh my, these ugly ol' things don't know when to give up!" The rabbit looked over at Antoine. The royal guard was trembling in fear, babbling something not quite understandable. It was Bunnie who snapped him out of his state.

"Will ya'll snap out of it, sugar?" the half-robiticized Mobian asked, crossly. "We have to help Rotor and Sally! Now come on, we'd better hurry," the rabbit finished, motioning for the coyote to follow her.

Antoine nodded quickly in realization. "Oh yes! My Princess is in terrible dangers! I can be hearing her insides! Be hanging ons, my Princess, I will rescue you from the draws of death!" With those words, the coyote ran gallantly towards the factory's doorway.

"**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" **was what the numerous TEKbots droned when they saw the two Mobians run inside that factory. Metal flew everywhere as some robots met an unfortunate end through Bunnie's metal arm and legs. Antoine attempted to fight off some TEKbots, but we stopped when he found himself surrounded by about five of them. In sheer panic, the coyote ran blindly into the back of one Sally Acorn.

"Antoine!" the ground squirrel snapped, turning on her heels to face the royal guard. Antoine forced a smile and opened his mouth to speak-

Only to be cut off by the neon blue flash of a laser.

Eyes wide in terror, the Freedom Fighters noticed several SWATbots standing over them, the humanoid robots' lasers all charged up and ready to be fired. Sally glanced at her friends. "Everyone," she began, her voice going from a soft whisper to a yell. "Run…run!"

The other Freedom Fighters did not need to be told twice. They scrambled towards the doorway, weaving their ways through a salvo of lasers and TEKbots, as the robots in question droned that now familiar "**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!"** over and over again. And as she fought to escape from her enemies, Sally wondered only one thing...

Where was Sonic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I would like to thank Glass lady, Ghostkid33, and Sam Brody or Moon Princess for reviewing. I'd also like to say that I do not own Sonic and any related characters.**

The moon was full that night, its light shining down on the hidden known as Knothole Village. Those that were not sleeping in their respective beds were busy preparing for the morrow's missions. Or, in the case of one Miles "Tails" Prower, waiting on a few friends.

The young fox was standing near a hollowed out log. This log served as the entrance to Knothole, the continuation of a much larger tunnel. This tunnel, the entrance hidden by a clump of leaves and vines, twisted through a large precipice.

"Hmmm…they're sure taking a long time to get a few circuit boards," Tails duly noted. "Maybe they got into some sort of trouble. But with Sonic around, they'll make it back to Knothole!" the fox said with complete certainty.

He looked toward the mouth of the hollow log again, waiting and wondering. All at once, Tails notice something emerge from the tunnel. His curiosity peaked, the kitsune headed to the large haystack where the creature had landed. Ears perked up, Tails looked closer at the object that served as a cushion for Mobians who took Knothole's tunnel entrance. A familiar brown head popped out, sending pieces of straw flying.

"Aunt Sally, you're back!" Tails cried joyfully, as he rushed toward the ground squirrel.

Sally stood up and brushed the hay off her fur and vest. Seeing Tails rush over to her, she embraced the two-tailed fox and gave him an affectionate kiss on the left cheek, a second on the right, and one on the tip of his nose to finish off. "Hey there Tails!" she said with a grin.

It was at that moment Sally noticed something a bit stranger. "Wait a second-shouldn't you be in bed, young man?" the princess asked, the smile on her muzzle never leaving.

Tails shuffled his feet. "Yeah…but I just wanted to greet you guys when you got back from your mission."

"That was sweet of you, Tails," the ground squirrel replied. "But a growing boy like yourself needs his sleep."

"Alright Aunt Sally. But where are Sonic and the others? Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Sally paused for a moment. During the predicament in the factory, the group had to split up, so as to lessen the possible chances of capture. Though, while the ground squirrel was very worried about the safety of all her friends, she was concerned about Sonic the most. The blue hedgehog had not come to help the Freedom Fighters, leading Sally to believe that something had happened. Something bad.

"I'm…I'm sure they'll be back very soon, Tails," Sally smiled. But she was not so sure of her own words.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonic struggled to get out of the grip the SWATbots had him in. However, the more the hedgehog struggled, the tighter the robots' grips on his wrists increased. Sonic tried to employ a Spin Dash, but he could never get in a good position to do so. Finally, he had enough.

Listen up, bolts-for-brains! I don't appreciate you taking me to see Robuttnik, if that's what you're gonna do!"

And that was just what those SWATbots did; pretty soon, they had reached Robotnik's throne room. The overweight doctor himself was the first to greet Sonic.

"Ah, so nice of you to come for a visit, hedgehog."

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah? What's so nice about it, Robuttnik?"

The overlord gestured to a circular platform. "Why just look at that machine there." Sonic glanced toward the stand. It was made of a translucent blue material and nearly every wire and circuit could be seen inside. The blue-furred Mobian jeered.

"And, uh…what's that for?"

Dr. Robotnik didn't answer right away. "SWATbots, place the hedgehog in the platform's center," he commanded, speaking in that metallic voice of his. The two robotic entities lowered Sonic onto the platform, then stepped back, as if waiting to find out what their leader would do.

"I'm still not impressed, Robotnik," the blue blur remarked, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot in sheer boredom.

"Oh, but you will be," the ruler of Robotropolis stated. "Snively, lower it down," he commanded.

"Yes sir," the lackey replied, pulling down a long black lever. _'I'd like to lower you into a spiked pit, egghead,'_ he thought with a glower.

A glass cylinder lowered itself around Sonic with such speed that when the fleet-footed hedgehog tried to escape, he found himself hitting hard glass instead.

"Ow…" Sonic said, rubbing his sore forehead. "How'd ya manage to make that thing so fast?" He shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter how! No glass can stand a Spin Dash! Dust and bust time!" With those words said, the cobalt-colored hedgehog curled into a tight ball, revved himself up a few times, and shot forward like a bullet from a gun.

Throck!

For some reason, instead of Sonic slicing through that glass with his spines, he was sent back in recoil. And as he sat there, his emerald eyes wide with surprise and disbelief, the fleet-foot Mobian wondered just what had happened.

"Way past uncool! How come I couldn't cut through that stuff?"

"You see hedgehog," Dr. Robotnik explained. "This particular glass is made of solid diamond. You can't slice through this!" he shouted, banging his robotic fist on the lucent cylinder. He turned to his lackey. "Snivley," he laughed with a malicious growl. "Activate."

Snivley nodded once. "Activating, sir." He pressed a small, square red button. Electricity coursed through the wires inside that translucent blue dais, charging it up. The platform began to glow an increasingly brilliant blue, in tune with an increasingly loud noise of the machine's hum. This had gone on for a whole minute, before the hum turned into a high-pitched shrill, and the glow covered the inside of that cylinder-and Sonic.

Strangely, Sonic felt no pain as the machine ran its course-no physical pain, at least. But painful thoughts coursed through the hedgehog's very psyche.

'_This thing…this thing can't be a Roboticizer, can it?'_ the Mobian thought to himself. '_This can't be happening! There's no way I'm turning into a mindless robot, no way! If that happened, I'd be failing all my friends-and that's something I do__** not **__want to do!'_

With renewed determination, Sonic decided try a second Spin Dash, this time starting off right against the glass. Not only that, but he pulled something out of his backpack-something that would help him greatly in his escape.

A Power Ring.

As the blue-furred Mobian held the ring in his hands, a surge of energy washed over him. He felt faster, more powerful, and as if he could do anything. So once again, he performed the Spin Dash. Around and around he went, his body against the glass. He was not bounced back this time.

Instead, after several seconds of this-the machine stopped.

The neon blue glow dimmed down and the hum began to silence. When the glass cylinder rose, Sonic examined himself. Blue fur? Check. Razor sharp spines? Check. Way past cool red sneakers? Double check.

The hedgehog leapt of the stand, performing a fancy flip as he did so. When he landed on the steel floor, a satisfied smirk was on his peach muzzle. "So ya thought you could robotiticize me, didn't you, Robuttnik? Well it didn't work! That Roboticizer is much too defective to turn the hedgehog into scrap metal!"

Instead of being filled with rage, as would be the usual case, Robotnik only laughed in that sinister robotic tone of his. "Foolish hedgehog. That was only the beginning. The beginning of your defeat.

The blue-furred Mobian could only scoff at this. "Yeah right, Bullet-head! The only one who's going to be defeated is you!" Sonic shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the overlord. "'Cuz the Freedom Fighters are on the job and we aren't giving up until you are crushed once and for all!"

The cobalt hedgehog began to run in place, his feet becoming red blur. "I wish I could stay and chat with ya, but it's juice and jam time and I don't want to be late!" Then, in a burst of speed, the blue blur was gone.

Snivley looked at his superior. "Sir, don't you think it was a bad idea to let the hedgehog get away?"

"Don't worry about that, Snivley. The effect of the machine just needs time to run its course." Robotnik explained.

"Forgive me for asking sir, but what exactly does that machine do?"

"Ah, this little device modified a specific part of the hedgehog's very DNA," the overweight dictator answered gesturing to that wire-filled platform.

"And exactly what part was changed sir?"

A sinister laugh escaped Robotnik's throat. "Isn't it obvious?"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The badlands were what separated the Great Forest from Robotropolis. They were a barren strip of land. On one side, the air of the badlands was clean and clear; that was what it looked like closest to the Great Forest. Things were a little different on the Robotropolis side. Suffocating smog stretched all across that half of the badlands, forming a smoky cover over that barren land.

The sound of a sonic boom could be heard by anyone who was in the vicinity at the moment. A blue blur snaked its way across the badlands. When Sonic approached the better part of the terrain, a grin crossed his features.

"Ah ha! Home sweet home just several miles ahead! I sure hope Sal's not too worried about me. Wait 'till she sees me dashing across Knothole!" and speaking of dashing, the hedgehog had suddenly begun to realize something was off.

"Hmm..how come I don't feel as fast as I usually do?" Sonic thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, apparently not concerned. "Neh…it's probably just my imagination." With those words, the blue-furred Mobian continued racing across the badlands, his sights set for Knothole Village.

What Sonic didn't know however, was that something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sally stood on the lookout tower, waiting and watching. She leaned over the guard railing, her arms crossed over the wood. Ever since early morning, she had been waiting for Sonic to return. Bunnie, Rotor, and Antione had come back unscathed, although the coyote did return rather nervous.

The princess was pretty worried about Sonic. '_What could have happened to him? He should have been back way before now. What if he's been-'_ The ground squirrel shook her head to clear that unfinished thought.

"Aunt Sally?"

The brown-furred Mobian turned her head to look at the fox standing next to her.

"Why isn't Sonic back yet?"

"I-I don't know Tails," Sally answered, though she secretly wished she did.

"Maybe," the fox thought for a moment. "Maybe Dr. Robotnik sent out an army of SWATbots after Sonic. Yeah, and Sonic had to defeat them! And he used his Spin Dash to cut those robots into a hundred-no a thousand pieces! Each!" The two-tailed Mobian began to get excited now. "Yeah, and then Sonic used a Power Ring and dashed right through them! And as he did so, the SWATbots went flying everywhere. And when the SWATbots were defeated, Sonic juiced out of Robotropolis! I bet he's on his way here this very second!" Tails said animatedly.

Sally forced a smile. Tails…so young an innocent. Had things been different, she would have had that very same innocence at his age. But instead, thanks to Robotnik, she had to be exposed to the troubles of the world, and grow up much too soon. It made her angry to know that she and her friends were deprived of a normal childhood.

The sound of Tails' voice entered Sally's ears, and brought her back to the reality she had started to slip away from. "Look! It's Sonic!"

The brown-furred Mobian looked to where the kitsune was pointing. Sure enough, walking down the trail was Sonic the Hedgehog. Happy to see him, the two Mobians got off the lookout tower to welcome the cobalt speedster back. Tails, spinning his nicknamesakes like propellers, flew down in front of his best friend.

"Sonic, welcome back! Did ya defeat a whole bunch of SWATbots? Didja, huh? Didja? "

Before the spiky Mobian could speak, he felt Sally gently grab him by the shoulders. "You had us worried," the royal ground squirrel began, smiling to him. "Where were you all this time?"

Sonic gulped, not sure how his friends would take the news. "Tails…Sal…I'm…no longer the fastest thing alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this is so late. I had a bad case of the dreaded Writer's Block. As such, this chapter did not come out as good as I had hoped. (But it did turn out better then I thought) Hopefully, you'll all still enjoy it.**

**Okay then, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing last time:**

**Glass lady**

**Sam Brody or Moon Princess**

**Bubbace**

**Ghostkid33**

**StarVix**

**1stlist**

**Wow, half of my current reviews came from chapter three alone! I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or any related characters. If I did, we _would _get a third season of Sat-AM.**

"_I'm no longer the fastest thing alive,"_

Sally was quite shocked by those words. "How did this happen?"

Sonic launched into an explanation. "See, I was juicing across the badlands, when I noticed that I was not running as fast as I usually am. At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," the blue blur paused for a moment, not really wanting to continue. "However, I soon found out that the closer I got to Knothole, the slower I became…"

"I'm very sorry to hear that Sonic," Sally said, placing a paw on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Wait a minute," the princess suddenly said, jerking back. "What happened in Robotropolis?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Sonic asked, clearly confused.

"I think that something must have happened in Robotroplis to make you lose your speed."

"Well, let me see here," Sonic replied, beginning to recall the events of last night's mission-how he was captured by two no-good SWATbots, all the way up to the part where he was placed in Robotnik's new machine.

That was when Sally stopped him. "What kind of machine was it?" the brown ground squirrel inquired.

"I think it was a roboticizer," Sonic replied. "Fortunately for me, it was extremely defective." The hedgehog managed a quick chuckle. "But what was Robotnik thinking? He should know that he can't turn the hedgehog into a robot slave."

Sally spoke undecidedly. "I'm sorry to say this Sonic, but that machine most likely was not defective."

"What are you talking about, Sal?" the cobalt-furred Mobian asked, scratching his head.

"That machine might have had something to do with your loss of speed," the royal Mobian explained.

"What?!" Sonic said in utter disbelief. "But how am I supposed to return to my old, way past cool, faster than the speed of sound self?"

"I wish I knew Sonic, but I don't," Sally admitted. "But don't worry, we'll find a way to solve this!" the ground squirrel finished, forcing a small grin.

Sonic had to agree with her. "You're right Sal!" he said with a grin and a thumbs up. His smile faded however, when he thought of something else. "But I hope we figure something out soon. 'Cuz being slow is way past uncool."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Not long afterwards, the two teenaged Mobians had found themselves in the workshop of one Rotor Walrus. It was there that they explained the problems regarding the current situation. Sally had hoped that Rotor, with his mechanical know-how, might be able to help her and Sonic figure out how the machine was able to remove the blue hedgehog's main attribute-his blinding speed.

"And that's just how it happened, Rote," Sonic exclaimed as he finished his story. "Is that way past uncool or what?"

"Gee, I'm really sorry to hear that, Sonic," the purple walrus replied.

"What do you think might have happened, Rotor?" Sally asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to one side.

The walrus thought for a long moment, steadily tapping a screwdriver on his workbench. Soon,

however, after waiting for what seemed like forever, the blue hedgehog that stood nearby him began to

get rather impatient.

"Come on Rote!" Sonic began, "I need answers-stat!"

"Sonic!" Sally yelled, a glare present in her cerulean eyes. "Will you just relax?"

"And exactly how am I supposed to relax with everything that's going on?" Sonic questioned, thrusting

his arms out to the side.

The princess sighed deeply. "Look Sonic, I understand how you must feel, losing your speed and all, but I

really think that-" the ground squirrel could not continue, however, because the sound of Rotor's voiced

stopped her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Sally," the purple walrus began.

"Yes Rotor?" Sally asked simply, her head cocked to the right.

"I might have come up with an idea regarding how Sonic lost his speed," Rotor exclaimed.

At this, Sonic perked up. "That's the way to do it Rote! So why am I no longer the fastest thing alive?" inquired the teenage hedgehog.

"This is just a theory, but it seems very likely," Rotor started to say. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Maybe, just maybe, the machine was programmed to alter a certain part of Sonic's genetic code."

"Now wait a second, Rotor," Sally responded, lifting an index finger. "It's a good theory on the surface, but if any part of Sonic's D.N.A was altered, wouldn't that change more than just how fast he can run?" the ground squirrel looked at Sonic out of the corner of her eye, a sudden sense of worry washing over her.

"Like his entire appearance?" Sally finished.

Sonic cringed slightly at the princess's statement. Then a thought hit him. His loss of speed had not been

instantaneous, but gradually. What if he would slowly starting changing into a completely different

creature? The Mobian winced at the thought of not being a hedgehog-not having those razor-sharp

spines that had sent many a Robotnik robot to the junk piles, not having that course cobalt fur, nor any

of his other physical features.

And what about his personality? Would a possible transformation turn him into a blood-crazed maniac?

Sonic hated to think about things like that, and tried to drive away those thoughts from his mind.

"That might be true Sally," Rotor started to explain. "But there is that possibility that Robotnik might

have figured out a way to alter one part of Sonic's DNA without changing his entire genetic code."

The royal Mobian thought about this for a second. "I never thought about that." _"I hope he's right and_

_only a small part of Sonic's genetic code was altered. But what if Robotik __**was**__ trying to change Sonic?"_

Sally though to herself, her worry growing. "_Completely? Could it be that Robotnik may just be trying to_

_turn Sonic against us by-" her thoughts were interrupted however, by the voice of one Sonic the_

_Hedgehog._

"But how am I supposed to get my speed back?" the hedgehog asked, clearly anxious to reverse this

state he was currently in. Rotor sadly shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know what to do

about the current situation. His ears drooped to the side in disappointment, Sonic turned to the

princess.

"What about you, Sal? Do you have a plan? A past cool plan?" the blue-furred Mobian questioned, his

head cocked to one side.

"Well, there is something we could do," Sally replied, tapping her chin. "It requires getting a copy the

machine's programming. If we can get that, we should then create our own device, one that uses a

reversed mode of the contraption's code."

"And that would get my speed back?" Sonic inquired, resting his hands on the workbench.

"If it works," the ground squirrel answered with a bright smile and a nod of her head.

"In that case, let's do it, to it!" With those words of enthusiasm, the teenage hedgehog sprinted out of

Rotor's workshop, as fast as his legs would currently allow him. He had not gone far, when Sally called

after him.

"Sonic, wait a minute!"

"Sal, you know my limit is thirty seconds!" Sonic said with a half-forced chuckle.

Sally kept a straight face as she approached the hedgehog, her hands clasped behind her back. "Sonic,"

she spoke, "You can't just barge into Robotropolis! Especially considering current events. We need a

plan. Now, here's my idea…" And slowly, ever so meticulously, Sally's plan was unfolded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew! I thought this chapter would be finished sooner! Oh well, you know what they say-better late than never. *winks*Before I continue, I would like to apologize for the bad formatting in the last chapter. I had a slight problem with Microsoft Word when I was typing out the chapter. Hopefully, this one doesn't suffer from the same problem.**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**littlestorywriter**

**Caleb Nova**

**Glass lady**

**Sam Brody or Moon Princess**

**StarVix**

**Your reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, or any other related characters. I do, however, own DVDs of the greatest cartoon ever created. *winks***

The skies where cloudy that morning, long before four Mobians even reached Robotropolis. Sonic and Sally, with Bunnie joining them, were riding on the back on one Dulcy the Dragon. The eyes of the three passengers scanned the vicinity ahead, while Dulcy kept her eyes on the sky. Soon, the rancid scent of smog filled their nostrils, making them cough, wishing for fresh air. It was clear they were in Robotropolis.

"Dulcy," Sally began, her lungs demanding to get out of the smog could we were in. "We're in Robo-_cough_-Robotropolis. Try to-_cough_-find a place-_cough_-to land."

"You got it Sally!" the green dragon replied. "Going down!"

Quick as a wink, Dulcy turned her body in forty-five degree angle, and began her descent. She headed on over to a landing strip, a long range of pavement, completely devoid of any sort of objects that could get in the way.

Except for a rather large pile of junk on the very end.

As she steadily approached the pavement, the young dragon attempted a clean landing. However, it was not to be. For as soon as her feet touched the asphalt, Dulcy tripped, her momentum causing her to slide across the ground. The three Mobians on her back screamed for her to stop, but their cries drowned each other out. Finally, Dulcy skimmed smack into the mound of scrap. Dust, and metallic debris filled the air, and sounds of objects clanking could be heard.

Surprisingly, not one of the four Mobians received any cuts or bruises as a result from the green dragon's somewhat imperfect landing. They were shaken up a little, true, but no physical damage had been done. Sally shook her head to clear her mind and addressed her friends shortly afterwards.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I'm still past cool Sal," Sonic stated, jumping down, feet hitting the pavement below.

Bunnie gave a quick nod and a smile before speaking. "Ah'm just fine Sally-girl."

Dulcy, still dazed, uttered what was typically expected of her. "I'm fine Ma." However, a quick shake of the head and she was back in the clear again.

Sonic, anxious to finally return to his old, super-sonic, fast as lightning, speedy self, started to run ahead. He knew which of the hundred buildings housed the contrivance that removed his speed, and he was practically itching to find it. The impatient hedgehog understood well that the sooner Sally downloaded the machine's program onto NICOLE, the sooner they could reverse the process, and the sooner Sonic would regain his speed. The blue-furred Mobian would have sprinted off them and there, but Bunnie's robotic arm had extended, grabbing the hedgehog by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold on Sugar-hog! Ya'll can't just go runnin' off like that," the cyborg rabbit stated, resting her hands on her hips.

"She's right Sonic," Sally began, removing her portable computer from the side of her boot. She flipped it open, and began to speak. "NICOLE, boot up a map of Robotropolis."

"_**Working Sally," **_came the digitized voice of the handheld computer's AI. In seconds, a holographic map of Robotropolis came up. Sally meticulously studied the semi-transparent atlas, replaying the plan she had formed in her mind. When she was convinced that there were few flaws in her design, the brown-furred ground squirrel turned to her friends and began to lay out her strategy.

"Here's how I've planned things-Bunnie, you and Dulcy will act as a diversion. It will be your job to drive away any SWATbots guarding Robotropolis's main fortress. In the meantime, Sonic and I will sneak into the fortress, and find that device and I'll download it's programming onto NICOLE. Any questions?"

The ground squirrel waited for any responses. The only replies she received, though, were three collective head shakes, indicating that not one of them had anything they needed to ask. Sally nodded in understanding and resumed speaking.

"Very well then, if no one has anything they want to ask, I think we can start now. Right?"

Sonic was the first to speak. "Right you are Sal! Let's do it to it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Slowly, Bunnie Rabbot and Dulcy silently made their way towards the main bastion of Robotropolis. Bunnie kept her backs against any walls she happened to pass, shuffling her way to the ends. Dulcy in the meantime flew above the cyborg Mobian, her wings betraying not a sound as she and Bunnie crossed the city. The eyes of both Mobians scanned this vicinity of the austere conurbation for any and all sorts of danger they may run into. Whether it was a group of SWATbots out for their daily patrol, a few Hover Units inspecting the city from the air, or even a somewhat harmless Surveillance Orb acting as a camera, feeding footage to Robotnik, Dulcy and Bunnie would be ready for any perils that happened to cross their paths.

"I don't see any SWATbots yet, Bunnie," Dulcy pointed out.

"There aren't any Hover Units as far as Ah can see either," the golden-furred rabbit below her stated. "So far, so-"

"_**Intruder Alert! Detain by order of Robotnik!" **_ That was what came from several digitized voices as a group of SWATbots interrupted Bunnie's statement. There were around five of those humanoid automations, each directing a laser-laden wrist at one of the two Mobians.

Dulcy quickly lowered herself till she was close to Bunnie, keeping herself airborne the whole time. "Looks like we've got company."

"You can say that again, Sugar-dragon," the half-robotic Mobian said, glaring at the five androids in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the green dragon, a small grin on her muzzle. "Ah think we should teach them a lesson about interruptin' a lady!"

Her robotic legs giving her an extra boost, Bunnie leapt in the air. She aimed her right fist at one of the SWAtbots. Metal met metal, resounding clanks sounding out as the robot soldier fell to the ground in a heap. Bunnie then jumped up again, this time aiming a spinning kick at a second SWATbot. Like the first one, this robot took the full brunt of the kick, and toppled into a metal heap.

Meanwhile, Dulcy had also joined in on the action. Hovering in the air, the green-scaled dragon spotted the remaining trio of automations. She took a deep breath and focused on the three robotic entities in front of her. Finally, Dulcy unleashed a frigid ice breath, the cold attack incasing the SWATbots in an ice block.

With the robot guards taken care of, the two Mobians could relax-the SWATbots had been guarding the fortress, the very place that held the device responsible for Sonic's state. Keeping herself hidden within the shadows of the bastion, Bunnie radioed Sally. "Dulcy and Ah have taken care of those ol' SWATbots. Ya'll two are free to enter the fortress!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

From the other end of the comlink's range, Sally smiled at the rabbit's words. "Great work you two. Thanks for clearing the way." The brown-furred ground squirrel finished, switching off her comlink a few seconds later. She turned to the teenage hedgehog next to her. "Dulcy and Bunnie have cleared the way. We're in."

"Past cool!" Sonic began responding. "Now we can enter the fortress! Come on Sal, let's juice!" the blue-furred Mobian cried, running to the citadel of Robotropolis, Sally following close behind.

As he sprinted, a painful feeling emerged within Sonic's very spirit. "_I should not be running this slow." _he thought, his ears hanging to the side. "_I should be juicing at the speed of sound! Not moving like a snail!" _Sonic sighed deeply, catching the attention of one Princess Sally Acorn.

"Sonic?"

At the ground squirrel's voice, Sonic's head shot up. Still running, he looked behind his shoulder at the brown-furred Mobian behind him. "Yes Sal?"

"I know you feel bad about losing your speed," Sally answered.

"It's just that it's way past uncool! Me, the fastest thing alive, reduced to the speed of molasses!" Sonic shouted, feeling rather troubled.

Sally, hoping to cheer Sonic up, tried to force a smile. She found it futile, but maybe her words would make the young hedgehog's mood lighten up. "As I've said before, we'll figure out a way to fix this problem. Just like we'll find a way to get Bunnie and Uncle Chuck back to normal. Just you wait."

Sonic managed to squeeze out a crocked grin. "You're right Sal. I just cannot believe that Robuttnik found a way to slow me down!"

Sally looked at the hedgehog for a long time, those compassionate cerulean eyes of hers looking into the emerald ones of Sonic the Hedgehog. She didn't speak. She didn't have to. The expression on her face told Sonic everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, we're in," Sally declared, her and Sonic having entered the fortress. "Where was the device you were in?"

"It was on the sixth floor, I think," the spiked Mobian answered.

"Okay then…" the royal ground squirrel said with a nod. "Let's go."

With those words said, the two teenage Mobians headed for an air vent located in the north-west corner of the room. When they reached the aperture, both Sonic and Sally were careful not to betray any sort of sound, as the latter went to work on opening the vent. From her vest pocket, Sally produced a small screwdriver. The royal Mobian stuck the very tip of the tool into the slot imbedded within one of the four screws used to connect the vent with the steel frame on the wall. She twisted the screwdriver around, ultimately loosening the rivet-one fastened into the top left corner of the casing. Soon, the screw had been loosened quite a bit, as it soon fell to the metal floor, a reverberating clang following.

"_One down. Another ought to be enough,"_ thought Sally, as she placed the tool into the slot of the steel bolt. The brown-furred ground squirrel once again twisted the screwdriver, undoing the rivet and causing it to drop to the ground. Sally then pulled the vent down, uncovering the metallic tunnel.

"Great work Sal!" Sonic stated with a wink and a thumbs up. He crawled into the tunnel, and motioned for Sally to follow him.

"Thank you Sonic," the royal Mobian said, nodding as she climbed inside the air vent the hedgehog was in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This process was repeated by the duo several times, until at last Sonic and Sally had reached floor six. Once there, the two Mobians went to work. The cobalt-furred, teenage hedgehog stood near the door, acting as the look-out. Meanwhile, the royal ground squirrel approached the device, NICOLE in her hand. Sally searched the back of the machine for the wiring that enabled it to run. Pretty soon, Sally had discovered a small door located near the bottom portion of the mechanism. The young monarch opened it, exposing a maze of cables, the multi-colored wires twisting around each other in a jumbled mess, as well as several circuit boards.

"Robotnik sure didn't make this easy," Sally said as she ran a paw through her bushy red hair. The princess began searching through the cluster of cables for one that she could attach NICOLE to. After digging around for a while, she carefully pulled loose one of the green wires. She then placed the wire in her portable computer.

"NICOLE, download machine schematics."

"_**Working Sally**_," began the AI's digitized voice. However, it was not long before NICOLE spoke again. _**"Unable to comply with request, Sally." **_

The ground squirrel silently shook her head as she continued searching for the correct cable.

Meanwhile, Sonic thought he had heard some sort of muffled clanking sound coming from the hallway. His ears twitching in the direction of the reverberation, the blue-furred hedgehog took a quick peek into the corridor. What he saw caused him to cringe slightly.

Coming down the passage were a quartet of SWATbots. The humanoid robots walked single file along the path, heading in the general direction of the room Sonic and Sally were currently in. The metal soles of the androids' feet clanked as they carried the androids through the vestibule. Teeth clenched in frustration, Sonic ducked back inside the room.

"Sal, we have a mondo problemeo," came the blue-furred hedgehog's voice as he approached the royal ground squirrel.

Sally did not stop what she was doing-she did, however, fully acknowledge the spiky Mobian standing beside her. "SWATbots?" she asked in a worried tone of voice, as she connected NICOLE to a white wire and awaited results.

"Right," Sonic nodded. "We need to juice, Sal!"

"Just one-," the ground squirrel began, only to be interrupted by the digitized voice belong to NICOLE.

"_**Downloading database files into system, Sally." **_

The brown-furred Mobian let out a sigh of relief at this message. "Hopefully NICOLE will be able to download the files before any danger arises. Are the SWATbots gone?" she asked, looking up at Sonic.

The cobalt-furred hedgehog in question wasted no time running to the doorway so he could check the hall for any and all types of hazards that may or may not cross the path of him and Sally. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the doorframe and slowly poked his head around the casing. His emerald green eyes scanned either side of the corridor, the irises moving from left to right. On the leftmost side, nothing-things were well and clear there. On the right side of the hall, there was the column of SWATbots-walking _away _from the two Mobians.

A smug grin plastered on his peach-skinned muzzle, Sonic sauntered over to Sally. "Good news, Sal! Those SWATbutts aren't going to bother us now!"

"Not now maybe," the brown-furred ground squirrel said, beginning to remind the hedgehog that they weren't out of the frying pan just yet. "However, the patrol will be back sooner or later, so as soon as NICOLE finishes downloading the database files and codes, we should get going."

"_**Downloading complete, Sally," **_was what the voice coming from the royal Mobian's portable computer said.

"Great, we've got what we came for, let's go!" yelled Sonic, his feet itching to 'burn rubber,' as the saying goes.

"I'll radio Bunnie and Dulcy in the meantime," Sally responded, reaching for her comlink. The teenage ground squirrel switched the communications device on, the sound of static reaching her ears. And then; voices. With a nod, the royal Mobian stood up, and silently crept inside the open air vent, Sonic mimicking her actions.

"Bunnie? It's Sally. Sonic and I have got the codes for the device. Meet us near the front of the fortress. Got that?" she asked, her and Sonic making their way through the dimly lit vent.

"Sure do, Sally-girl," came the voice of one half-roboticized rabbit on the other end of the line.

"Great," the ground squirrel said, a grin on her tan-furred muzzle. "We'll be there as soon as we-"

What cut her off, was a sight neither she, nor Sonic enjoyed seeing. That view was one that portrayed complete and other terror. That sight showcased a living nightmare, a horrible reverie brought on by such catalysts as a stormy night, thunder booming throughout the land, the after flashes of lightning present after one closes their eyes, the pouring rain bombarding the roof of which they were sleeping under.

Those red pupils swept around the room, stopping when they noticed the pair of Mobians inside the ventilation shaft. A malicious, throaty chortle echoed throughout the room. Soon, the sound of a machinist voice reached the ears of one Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Welcome…hedgehog."


End file.
